Ruby Red and Sapphire Blue
by Ringtir
Summary: 2 boys fall into Hoenn.
1. Default Chapter

Ruby Red and Sapphire Blue  
  
One morning two young boys both the age of fourteen got out of a blue and red bed. One of them his name was Cody. He got dressed in black pants and a white shirt with blue words saying 'Rusty'. He had dirty blonde hair and tan skin. His hazel eyes reflected his mood. When they are a darker shade of green he is usually depressed, when they are light he's happy. Bit if he is angry they turn cold and menacing.  
  
The other boy's name was Bradley. He had blonde hair and blue eyes. He wore blue old navy pants and a red old navy shirt. Both of the boys enjoyed playing their nintendos or gameboy . Cody was playing Pokemon Crystal and Brad was playing Pokemon Gold.  
  
"All right!" Cody said excited. "I beat Red ! I beat Red !" He normally beat the game with his gameshark cheats. His team had Raichu level 78, Charizard level 69, Blastoise level 72, Alakazam level 76, Rhydon level 75, and Houndoom level 73.  
  
"Yes, I beat Red now I can start Ruby version."  
  
Bradley used his gameshark so he already beat the game. Then all of the sudden Cody who was prancing around the room just.... disappeared. Then Bradley was startled so much that he fell off the bed and disappeared himself. Brad opened his eyes and found out Cody and his self weren't in his room anymore. Cody knew where they were. But couldn't picture how they got there.  
  
You want more? Then review. The more reviews the more I write next time. Sorry it wasn't very long. ( 


	2. New But not so new

Ruby Red and Sapphire Blue  
  
"Ouchers!" Screamed Cody "Stupid thing........"  
He was struggling to get out of a small tree. Brad was mesmerized looking into a town.  
"Brad, Brad, BRAD!"  
"WHAT! WHAT! What! "  
"Tripleness. And a what the HECK are you looking at."  
"Thats Littleroute Town."  
"Right....." "Where do you think we are wise guy?" "No clue." "HA! I am most likely right!" "How much you wanna bet!" "My allowance this week." "Mine to!" "You're on!"  
  
"Hey, I just thought of something." "What." "How are we gone like.... find out who wins the bet?" "Hmmm lets think."  
  
(Jeopardy theme starts playing.) 10 minutes pass. " Do you give up" Cody said. " Nope........." A light bulb appears above his head and flashes on.  
  
"I got it! We ask for directions!" "Took you long enough smarty." " Yep, I am smart." " I was being sarcastic." " Ohhh."  
  
They go and ask for directions and finds out they are in Littleroute. They decide (after fighting and arguing that they should go to route101. ( For in the game you save Prof. Birch in that route.) So they head out to route 101 and they saw Birch climbing in a tree. Because at the bottom a small pack of Poochyena was trying as hard as they could to bite the chubby man.  
  
" You up there in my bag there are 3 pokemon. Choose one and have it attack.!" So the two boys ripped into the bag and saw three pokeballs. Each one was labeled either Torchic, Mudkip, or Treeko.  
  
" Uuuuhhhhh...... Torchic I choose you!" Yelled Cody. Out popped a little orange and red bird with sharp claws. "Treeko! Go!" Brad yelled. A little green lizard popped out that stood on it's hind legs and had a tail that looked like a split vine came out in a red beam.  
  
Topaz: Thanks for the help of telling me what was bad about it.  
  
Paradox Paradox : Glad you like it and did you like this chapter? I'm sorry these are short. Hope you like the storyline. 


	3. Battles and Prizes

Ruby Red and Sapphire Blue  
  
Battles and prizes  
  
" Torchic ember!" Yelled Cody. "Treeko absorb!" Brad screamed.  
  
"Mudkip, mudslap!" a female voice yelled  
  
"Huhhhhh....."The boys said in unison. Torchic shot a little fire ball at one of the three black dogs. It hit dead on and the poocheyena. It felt the pain and ran as fast as it could into the forest. Treeko focused his 3 fingered hands at another pup. Out of Poocheyena came a green ball and it flew into Treeko, refreshing it with HP.(Health Power) It fell over fainted. Mudkip the water pokemon that had orange spikes on his cheeks and a blue fin on his head and rear Spat mud out of his mouth and it hit the remaining pokemon sending it flying.  
  
" Ooooooohhhhhhh yeah!" Cody said happily. "We rock!" Brad yelled " Hey, You forgot me." Said a young girl also 14 with brown hair and a bandanna that was red with a white pokeball on it. She wore black shorts and a red T-shirt.. "I believe I helped you to." "Indeed, young grasshopper we will discuss this at are next meeting." Cody said in a wise man's voice. " HUHHHH" The girl said. "Excuse Cody he is in a happy mood so he is very sarcastic and.... strange" " I can tell." " Who are you girl." Cody said " Names May." "Names Cody ." "Bradley " Prof. Birch climbed out of the tree and came over to the 3 teens." " Thank you kids" "Birch 1st. of all: I am not a kid I am a teen.2nd : I have a bad temper so don't get on my nerves.3rd : You are welcome." "Well you three handled those pokemon so well that I am going to let you keep them." "Thank you ." The teens said at the same time.  
  
Please review. Now If you want go ahead and give me some ideas. Sorry I not making these long I just get a annoying case of writer's block. Anyway sorry I havnt updated in I think 4 weeks! 


End file.
